


Curiosity

by Datjaden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor mentions of other pack members, and for Stiles to tell Liam embarrassing stories from Scott's beta days, drabbles are not my strong suit forgive me, idk i just really want them to acknowledge how silly season one was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datjaden/pseuds/Datjaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a very important question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sure what this is besides unedited trash I wrote at one in the morning. I just really want Stiles telling Liam embarrassing stories about Scott tbh. Like that awesome Uncle that tells you just how your dad fucked up when he was a teenager. 
> 
> If there's any major errors I'll correct them later.

After the third or fourth time Liam sees Scott fight, he suddenly can’t contain his curiosity any longer. Something has been nagging and bothering him and he /has/ to know the answer. Really, it’s a very Important question. 

Shuffling his feet, the beta waits until Scott is done tending to the pack’s various scrapes and wounds before clearing his throat. The older teen looks up and cocks his head at him questioningly, his ever present smile tugging at his lips lightly. 

“So...I...uh..have a question?” Liam starts, shifting a little and rubbing at his arm. 

“Alright. What is it?” 

Scott’s tone is patient as he straightens up from the bag he was rummaging in only moments before. Now that Liam has his full attention he can’t help but shift uncomfortably. Maybe his question is too stupid. 

Before he can doubt himself even more, he plows forward. 

“Why do you do all of those flips when you fight? It seems really complicated and honestly, running down the stairs seems easier than jumping over them completely.” He blurts out, realizing that after the words are out of his mouth that a silence has fallen over the pack. 

Malia is tilting her head a little, as if confused why anyone would ask such a thing. And Lydia is suddenly focusing on him and Scott like she suddenly realized just how much she wanted the answer as well. 

Scott and Stiles’ reactions, though, are what is making Liam’s curiosity peak to extremes. If he was a cat he would be dead by now. Scott looks embarrassed while Stiles looks downright gleeful. 

“I can answer that for you, Liam.” The latter says, clapping his hand down onto Liam’s shoulder. Scott is staring at his best friend with the most convincing puppy eyes the younger has ever seen. 

For some reason, though, it just makes Stiles make a sound that could only be described as a cackle. 

“You see, young pup, Scott was once a new beta just like you. And he turned to the only other wolf he knew for answers and training.” Stiles shakes his head sadly and sighs. “Unfortunately, that wolf was Derek Hale. And the Hales are famous for being a tad...dramatic.” 

Scott is practically pouting when Liam glances over at him again, eyes wide. 

“That’s where the ‘We’re brother’s now’ and ‘the bite is a gift’ nonsense came from. I’m one hundred percent sure that Derek said both of those things with a straight face at some point in time.” 

“Stiles, come on. It /is/ sort of true.” Scott protests. 

Stiles waves him off with a huff, moving away from Liam. 

“You don’t get to a say, Mr.I-Jump-Over-Staircases-Because-Derek-Did-It.”


End file.
